Twilight SakuraS
by NicOla111
Summary: There's a band called Twilight SakuraS Angels! and hey who is it? Includes CCS, Kamichama Karin, SA, and Maid-sama. Warning: Foul Language
1. Chapter 1 Intro of the TSA

Discaimer: Gakuen Alice, Special A, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kaichō wa Maid-sama, Kamichama Karin DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

I am a new author so for any tips or corrections please review!

**Main Characters:**

Mikan Sakura:

Age- 16 years old

Personality- kind, clumsy, cheerful, smart

Relationship- Natsume Hyuuga (in the future)

Group&Band- Twilight SakuraS Angels Main Singer

Instrument- Electric Guitar

Nick Name- Light

Sakura Kinomoto:

Age- 16 years old

Personality- kind, cheerful, athletic, not to mention the best at cooking

Relationship- Li Syaoron (in the future)

Group&Band- Twilight SakuraS Angels Singer

Instrument- Bass ( also can play electric guitar)

Nick Name- Seraphina (means singing hawk while soaring)

Karin Hanazono:

Age- 16 years old

Personality- cheerful, kind, not to mention great with kids and a stylist

Relationship- Kazune Kyjiyou (in the future)

Group&Band- Twilight SakuraS Angels Singer

Instrument- Bass (a/n: for any confusion there is two bass players)

Nick Name- Starling ( means star)

Misaki Ayuzawa:

Age 17 years old

Personality- working hard, athletic, good at managing (another something but WILL NOT REVEAL)

Relationship- Takumi Usui (in the future)

Group&Band- Twilight SakuraS Angels Singer & Manager

Instrument: Electric Keyboard (can play the piano)

Nick Name- Faida

Hikari Hanazono:

Age- 17 years old

Personality- tomboyish,(not really though) athletic, cheerful

Relationship- Kei Takishima (in the future)

Group&Band- Twilight SakuraS Angels Singer

Instrument- Drums

Nick Name- Dark


	2. Chapter 2 START!

Sorry about the difficult reading in the intro thanks to kianna I am continuing the story! So not to delay any more lets start!

~o~o~o~ The sidewalk

"MIKAN! Where are you?" a long dark blue haired girl yelled trying to find one of her best friend and band-mate. "Right here! Hikari-chan!" answered the browned hair girl. "I've been looking all over for you, where were you?" "Oh! Sorry about that but my dad called me so I had to run over there"

"Okay, anyways the others are waiting so lets go!"

~o~o~o~ The park

"Oi~! Minna-san!" the brunette girl yelled as she ran to her friends but of course she was beaten by Hikari.

"Mou~ Hikari-chan always wins!"

"Gomen, Gomen Mikan-chan, you know I don't like losing"

Mikan pouted. "Oi Oi! Did u guys forget us that we were here?" the short-haired brunette girl asked.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Gomen! Ohayou minna!"

"If Hotaru-chan was here she would've punched you with the baka gun already." the long wavy light brown haired girls said.

"Karin-chan is so mean" the other girls sweat-dropped.

"Anyways shouldn't we start getting ready for the concert," the shoulder black-haired girl asked.

"Oh my gosh! Almost forgot about that! Misaki-chan arigotou! Lets go to the dressing room minna-san!

"HAI!" everyone answered.

~o~o~o~ Dressing Room

Mikan was wearing a dark blue ruffled skirt with sparkles and a tank top with dark blue and white lines. She was wearing a 2 in. lace heel (a/n link in what it somewhat looks like http: / shoes for women. net/sale/ wp-content/uploads/ MainZ33583. jpg (remove spaces)) and some accessories. She let her hair down.

Hikari tied her up to a high pony tail and short stockings with a mini dark blue skirt. She wore a dark blue tank top with a black short-sleeves jacket. She wore all star high top shoes with accessories.

Sakura was wearing a short dress with straps. Her hair was let down but she had a cute sky blue headband with a black bow. She was wore black glitter flats with accessories.

Misaki's hair was curled and was tied into a low pony tail (a/n like this http:/ ./ _cb20110501125247/ kaichouwamaidsama/images/0/ 02/Usui-x-Misaki-takumi-usui-x-misaki-ayuzawa- 14264462-1280-720 . jpg) She wore a kinda dark blue t-shirt with a dark blue ribbon at mid-waist and knee length jeans. She wore navy blue high tops for shoes.

Karin's hair is tied up in a high pony tail and she is wearing a dark blue dress knee-length with a big black bow in the back. She is wearing accessories with strap heels and long gloves without covering hands.

All of them are wearing make-up.

"All right who's ready to ROCK THIS CONCERT!" yelled the announcer (a/n idk what thet're called but I'm going to say announcer)

"O!" The audience yelled twice as back.

"Alright lets welcome TWILIGHT SAKURA S ANGELS! (a/n Yea~ I kinda wanted add the angels in there...-.-)

"Konnichiwa Minna! ARE READY?" yelled Mikan. "READY!"

"alright 1 . 2 . 3 . 4 "

**Sousei no Aquarion**

Sekai no hajimari no hi inochi no ki no shita de  
Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou futari de kiita

Nakushita mono subete aishita mono subete  
Kono te ni dakishimete ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no

Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou deawanakereba satsuriku no tenshi de irareta  
Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii kizutsukanaide boku no hane  
Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita

Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai

Sekai ga owaru mae ni inochi ga owaru mae ni  
Nemuru nageki hodoite kimi no kaori dakishimetai yo

Mimisumaseta wadatsumi no kioku shitsui ni no mare tachi tsukusu uruwashiki tsuki  
Yomigaere towa ni karenu hikari  
Yogosarenai de kimi no yume inori yadoshinagara umaretekita

Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai

Kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte nandomo nandomo tooku he itte  
Mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga kushya kushya ni natta to shitemo  
Kimi no na wo utau tame ni...

Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara...

Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen tatte mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai

* * *

Thx for reading!

To be continued...

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3 Beginning!

Eto~ I'm back with a new chapter! And um.. I hope you'll like it! ^_^

~o~o~o~

"ARIGATO MINNA!" Twilight SakuraS Angels yelled as they walked back stage.

"That was so fun but I'm tired now"

"uhmm-hmm~ totally agree with you Mikan-chan" Hikari replied.

"Let's go home minna!" Sakura exclaimed. "We got a photo shoot, a MV to make and the big family concert tomorrow!"

"EHH? I didn't know about that!"

"That's because we couldn't contact you this morning Mi-chan!"

"AH! Gomen!"

"Lets go now before we get no time to sleep after all, the photo shoot starts 7 in the morning and we have to wake up at 5!" Misaki reminded them.

"EHH!" everyone yelled.

"OI! Are you guys trying to break my ear drums!"

"Gomen demo we never heard any thing about this!" Sakura complained.

"O, I didn't?"

Everyone sweat dropped, "You didn't!"

~o~o~o~ Sakura Mansion

*sigh* "I'm so tired, WHY IS THIS MANSION SO BIG?" screamed Karin.

"Shut up already Karin-chan. You'll need to save your energy" Mikan scolded.

"Hai!" answered Karin.

-time jump

*beep beep beep* "Ugh~ Five more minutes" (its mikan)

-1/2 hr later

"MIKAN WAKE UP!" screamed Hikari. She throws Mikan to the ground (anime styled)

"Itai~ Hikari why'd you throw me!" yelled Mikan.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, look at the time" Hikari said as she pointed to the alarm clock.

"AHH! ALREADY?" Mikan started running to the bathroom.

"You'd better get ready in 5 or you'll miss your breakfast. You know how Miss Marie dislikes tardiness"

- At the photo shoot

"Alright girls keep that position" the camera man said.

"Now strut your stuff"

- 2 hrs later

"Good work girls!"

"Arigatou! We hope to work with you again next time!" the five girls replied with a smile. Then the

camera man left.

*sigh* They dropped to the floor almost immediately when the camera man left the room.

"I'm so tired" Karin complained.

"We've got a MV to make next to" Mikan said tiredly.

"I heard we were going to make it with another group/band like us too" Hikari said.

"Yea, and I heard they're from the same company as us too!" Sakura replied.

* * *

At the Dressing room

*knock knock*

"Come in" Mikan answered as everyone hurried to get to the chairs.

The door opened to reveal a amethyst eyed girl with short and silky black hair.

The girls immediately recognized who it was.

"HOTARU!" Mikan yell as she 'tried' to hug her long-time-no-see-childhood/one-of-her-best-friends but was shot by Hotaru's infamous baka gun.

"Baka!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Konnichiwa Hotaru-chan!" everyone greeted.

"What brings you here today Hotaru?" Sakura asked.

"Info 1000 yen"

Misaki reached into her purse and got 1500 yen out. " I'll give an extra 500 yen if you give details" Misaki said.

"Deal!" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes.

"You guys we're a making a MV next rigbt?"

"Yeah and~" everyone replied.

"Well the band/group that your making with are called MidNights. They consists of five boys, I couldn't get they're names, but I heard extremely popular with the girls. They 'fans' describes them as 'hot, kind, smart, cold, cool' etc."

"Well whatever we're going to meet them anyways, thanks for the info."

"No prob its good making business with you"

~o~o~o~

To be continued...

V

V


	4. Chapter 4 MidNight!

Err.. Um.. IM SO SO SORRY! oh my dear readers! Too much have been throwing at me! EXAMS! EXAMS! THEN MOVVING! THEN CLEANN! THEN AFTER SCHOOL ACTVITIES THEN THEN! *gasps for air* I'm sorry for NOT UPDATING for SO LONG! I know how irritating that is but by April 7th I'ma have like 7 CHAPTERS SO! YAYA! anyways won't keep you waiting anymore so WHOSH! (^_^)

~o~o~o~

At MV location...

"Kya~ it's the Twilight SakuraS Angels!" screamed a random girl.

"I know they are so awesome!" screamed another random girl.

Random girls trying to push through the bodyguards.

"NO PASS" a random bodyguard said in a deep low voice.

…

"OMG! Let me through!" screamed the random girl.

Bodyguards sweat dropped.

At Twilight SakuraS Angels

"Sigh~ fans can be REALLY WEIRD!" Mikan said as she "tried" to go through the bodyguards without letting ANY of the crazy fans in.

"Tell me about it" Karin came in after.

"I mean I know they mean good but … THEY ARE JUST TOO EXTREME!" screamed Mikan.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"ITAI! Hotaru!" yelled Mikan and Karin.

"Shut up! Your too loud! I'm trying to concentrate here," an annoyed Hotaru complained.

"S-sorry," sweat dropped Mikan and Karin.

"What are you making Taru-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Making a crab catcher, it's going to be called Crab Catcher 2000 also can punch people." Hotaru replied.

The others sweat dropped at the "also can punch people part.

* * *

At Midnights (a/n: FINALLY!)

"Minna~ Minna~ Guess what I heard from the manager" Takumi said.

"What?" Kei replied.

"We'll be doing an MV with a group/band called the Twilight SakuraS Angels"

"O, I've heard of then before. We won many awards tied with them but we couldn't meet them because of our and their schedules." Kazune interrupted.

"Good or not I just hope they won't be like 'other' girls, wait there is a 99.9% of yes so lets just be prepared" Syaoran said.

"Whatever I just hope they not total sluts like the K-k-k-k ARGH I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT! IT WAS OUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!" Takumi screamed in frustration. (a/n; Sorry for OOCness but will be explain later.)

Shivers went up their spines thinking about it.

"Ah. The KoizumiZ band" Natsume finished.

The other members automatically froze after that.

"I know we'll just treat them as sluts they ARE anyways so whatever" Kei said coldly.

…

"WE ARE GENIUSES!" Kazune yelled.

* * *

Back at Twilight SakuraS Angels

"Where are they?" Karin asked.

"WELL where ever they are. THEIR LATE FOR AN HOUR ALREADY!" Miskai said while she's craking her knuckes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEIR MANAGER! CAN'T THEIR MANAGER MANAGE TIME?" Misaki continues as the others tries to calm her down.

"Well, I don't mind as long as I can eat my howlons" Mikan said calmly.

"You want some?"

"NO! Their LATE! GET IT? L A T E LATE! AH!" Misaki screamed.

Mikan shows Misaki some icecream.

Misaki calms down.

Everyone is relived.

"KYA! ITS MIDNIGHT!

TO BE CONTINUED Yeah a cilff hanger. WANNA READ MORE? REVIEW! .

Click on button. Follow arrows :)

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5 Intro MidNights!

Um.. I wanted to do the intro of the MidNight Band/Group because I don't want it to get confusing for some readers. So here we go!

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga:  
Age-17 years old  
Relationship-Mikan Sakura (future)  
Group/Band- MidNight  
Instrument-Electric Guitar  
Nick Name- Phoenix

Syaoran Li:  
Age-17 years old  
Relationship-Sakura Kinomoto (future)  
Group/Band- MidNight  
Instrument-Bass  
Nick Name-Raiden

Kazune Kujyou:  
Age-17 years old  
Relationship-Karin Hanazono (future)  
Group/Band- MidNight  
Instrument-Drums  
Nick Name-Oozora

Takumi Usui:  
Age-18 years old  
Relationship-Misaki Ayuzawa (future)  
Group/Band- MidNight  
Instrument-Electric Piano  
Nick Name-Hideo

Kei Takishima:  
Age:18 years old  
Relationship-Hikari Hanazono (future)  
Group/Band- MidNight  
Instrument-Bass  
Nick Name-Kishi

* * *

Authors Notes:Err.. The reason I did NOT add personalities is because ITS GIVES TOO MUCH INFO! Soo umm... you can just find out their personalities along the way. ;) Umm.. depending on my stress level which is somewhat low right now will determine the number of chapters so yeah! BUT I WILL GUARANTEE that there will be 7 chaps by April 7th. Like I just said there may be more depending on my stress level. Also I'm thinking of making another story on SakuraXSyaoran. What do you think?

Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting

Here's the Chapter You've all been waiting for!

*NOTE* I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter PLEASE REVIEW! I worked EXTRA for this chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

At MidNight

(Screaming girls)

"Why couldn't this be private?" asked Kei.

"I heard it's because the president wanted to be public that us MidNights are collaborating with Twilight SakuraS Angels." Syaoran answered.

"That must be my old man. I need to talk to him later." said Natsume.

"Why? This is a somewhat nice opportunity." Kazune asked.

"True. But their sluts." Takumi said.

"But you don't know yet."

"Ugh, all girls that aren't our family are the same. Once they see us they think we're 'total hotties' not that we aren't, but they go screaming the put too make up and go do plastic surgeries then come back and say 'I'm perfect for you' but then we reject them and they start crying."

All the members nodded to what Takumi said.

At MV Meeting Location:

"THEY'RE FINALLY HERE! I'M A SCOLD THEM LIKE THEY NEVER WOULD WANT TO MEET ME AGAIN!" screamed Misaki angerliy. (a/n: yeaa she got mad...again)

MidNights walking in and they meet each other.

"Hi. I'm Light and we are the Twilight SakuraS Angels. I take it that you are MidNights?"

"Uh... DUH!" Takumi said in a cold tone.

"HEY THERE! Light just gave a kind introduction and WHAT NOW? Not only that you walked in late and you didn't say sorry PLUS NOW YOUR BEING RUDE! You know what I'm sick of this WHERE'S your manager?" scolded Misaki.

The MidNights were taken back. They thought that it going to be some "sluts" trying to impress them but WHAT? She's "scolding" US?"

"1. You got to calm down. 2. We're not late YOU'RE early. The time was 8:00 am but your here probably WAY before that. manager isn't here and I see neither is yours." Takumi replied in a cool way.

Misaki blushed.

"I'm sorry for her out burst and you're right you _are_ on time. No wait you're actually _five minutes_ late.

You arrived here _10_ minutes ago but you haven't greeted other staff members. Didn't you learn that from you're _secret_ _training_?" Mikan interrupted.

Natsume stepped out front face-to-face with her and said "How did _you _know that?"

"Ah! Have you forgotten we met once during the secret training?"

Flashback

"_Meet the new girls they will be forming a band/group too. MidNights treat them nicely." the instructor said._

"_Aren't they I don't know too ugly to be forming BG?" Syaoran whispered._

"_I know right." Kazune and Natsume agreed._

End flashback.

MidNight's POV

O! Dang I didn't know they would be come this hot. Wait bad thoughts. They must have gotten plastic surgery or something.

End MidNight's POV

"Hey! You must be thinking we've gone through some plastic surgery or something right? NO. We were just wearing some disguises because the paparazzi were trying to get some scoop on the company."

"Ho...So those_ things_ were you guys. Sorry didn't recognize you. You guys were so _ugly_ back then and we didn't even think you would become a BG. Wait you're still ugly now." (a/n: BG= Band/Group)

"Well _I'm sorry_ that we're so _ugly_, but that's not our fault. Isn't it _your fault_? I'm mean you guys _were_ training to be pros right? Then you should have recognized us right?"

"I accept you apology and yes we we're training to be pros and we _are_ pros now. But weren't you guys too? I mean I don't see no pros but us around here and you guys were too ugly to be recognized. Don't tell me your still in _secret_ _training_." smirked Natsume.

Mikan and Natsume stared fiercely into each other, to the point where you would see lightning sparks between them.

Director walks in. "Hello everyone. I see that you've met each other so now lets start with the introductions. Twilight SakuraS Angels you guys start."

Twilight SakuraS Angels and MidNights sat down.

"Hi I'm Light. Age 16. _Nice to meet you_." Mikan said while giving sharp stares _especially_ the one with the raven hair.

"Hello. I'm Serephina call me Sere if you want. I'm 16 years old." smiled Sakura and being **completely** obvious to the fact that there were hatred between the BGs.

"Hello. I'm Starling. I'm also 16 years old. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Faida. Age _17_. _Nice _to meet you." Misaki said with a _forced_ smile.

"Hello. I'm Dark. I'm also 17. Hope to work with you smoothly."

"You're turn MidNights"

"Phoenix. 17."

"Hi. Raiden. Also 17."

"Oozora. Also 17. Hope to work with you guys smoothly."

"Hello! I'm Hideo. I'm _18 years old_." smirked Takumi.

"Tch." Misaki said.

"Kishi. 18."

Director starts yapping

_time change_

"Alright on XX/XX/XXXX at 9:00 AM we'll start recording the music and after that you guys can start practicing dancing together."

* * *

Haha. If I DON'T GET REVIEWS I WILL REFUSE TO UPDATE! :l

Follow the arrows if you don't know where the "review" button is at.

REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 7 Songs

Hello! I wasn't updating because I was sulking which is because there weren't many reveiws T.T so please REVIEW! Reviews are my main source of energy to write! Even though I totally suck at it but I really appreciate reviews! :D

* * *

6 AM – on bus (a/n: you know them superstar buses)

"Somebody tell me why did we have to wake up 5 in the morning for what again?" Kei asked in an annoyed tone.

"We have to start create and record a new song with... what was that girl BG called, you know the one when we did training with once?" Kazune said.

Natsume twitched before pausing to say "Twilight SakuraS Angel."

The others were surprised because _the _Natsume Hyuuga _actually remembered _a girl BG other then the Koizumi's. They shuddered at the thought of the Koizumi's because once that band tried to drug them to date them.

"Yeah them," Kazune continued.

"Why so early though?" Kei asked.

"I heard it was because the president wanted us to spend more time with each other so that we'd work better in future projects." Syaoran answered.

"Future projects?" Takumi said in surprise.

"Yeah, future projects. They think the company will make profits with us collaborating."

Kei, Takumi and Kazune sighed.

"I don't care they kinda interest me" Natsume finally spoke after all this time.

"Yeah that girl Faida interest me." Takumi said.

"I know, this is the first time girls didn't swoon over us" Kazune said.

The bus slows down and they get off and into the recording building. They head up to to 54th floor and was greeted by a long dark purple hair girl with amethyst eyes and a smile.

"Konnichiwa, I take it you're MidNights. I am Tomoyo Daidouji, you can call me Tomoyo since we're about the same age. I'm here to assist you to produce a song with Twilight SakuraS Angels. I am also the director of your M/V." Tomoyo smiled and handshakes with everyone."

"Where are Twilight SakuraS Angels?" Natsume asked.

Tomoyo looked at her watch and said "They should be here in 3 2 1..."

Suddenly the members of TSA (a/n: got tired of writing Twilight SakuraS Angels over and over again) rushed through the door and Mikan accidentally tripped which caused the entire group to trip.

"Sorry we're late!" Mikan said while bowing after she stood up with the rest of her band members.

"Well look at who's late now?" Natsume teased.

Mikan vein popped on her head. "Well _excuse_ me!"

"Now, now, at least we're all here. Konnichiwa TSA! I am Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm here to assist you to produce a song with MidNights. I am also the director of your M/V. Well I guess you know already"

"Yeah long time no see Tomo-chan!" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo. "Oh this is my best friend Tomoyo," Sakura said as she introduced her "and these also my best friends and band mates. Light, Starling, Faida and Dark."

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Mikan, Sakura, Misaki and Hikari replied.

"We hope we can be the best of friends. We heard a lot about you!" Mikan said.

Suddenly Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and grabbed Mikan's hands. "You're all as cute as Sak-Serephina! Please be my models!"

"Uh.. sure" Mikan answered.

"Yay!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Sorry, you don't have to be her models if you don't want to. She has a habit of dressing people up with her designs."

Karin grabbed Tomoyo's hands and said,"You're a designer! I would love to see and wear your works!"

"Really? Then I'll look forward to it then here's my card"

"Yes!"

The other girls sweatdropped at the fashion freaks excitement.

"Ahem! Did you forget we were here?" Kazune interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry! Alright you have any ideas for your new songs?"

"We have some ideas" Kei answered

"Us too." Hikari replied.

* * *

Hours later~ 10:52 AM

"NO! That won't there's not enough lyrics for us!" Mikan yelled.

5 minutes later~ 10:57 AM

"That's too girly," Syaoran said, "It needs more rock and to be electrified."

About an hour later~ 11:43 AM

"Hey that's too much rock! People these days go for pop!" Hikari said confidently.

"Says who?" Kei asked.

"Me."

"Well your opinion doesn't matter," Kei answered back.

"It's not and opinion, it's a fact."

"No, its not a fact."

"Yes it is."

"No its not"

"Yes it is."

"No its not"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Which continued for the next five minutes.

.  
.

"Would you guys just SHUT UP!" Sakura finally blew off which surprised Syaoran.

Syaoran POV

"YES!"

"NO!"

They continued that for the last five minutes and I was getting really pissed off. I didn't want to stop them at first because I wanted Kei to win. This is the first time he argued with a girl other that his mother so I let them continue but this... this was getting really annoying. When I was about to say something, Serephina yelled, "Would you guys just SHUT UP!"and they stopped immediately. I was amused and surprised at the fact that Kei stopped, but I'm even more surprised that her voice was so loud. I thought that she was one of those quiet girls who only hid behind others. Well, she is in TSA the second most popular group in the world, I guess it was to be expected of her.

End POV

Sakura took a deep breath as she sat down on her chair again.

"Well, I think it's about lucnh time so let's meet back here at 12:30 PM"

And so everyone left.

* * *

12:35 PM

"Oh! I have and idea! What about candy? It's not too girly," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea!" Karin agreed.

"Hm... it could work," Syaoran answered.

"Then how about lollipops? They have different colors and they're not too girly," Tomoyo suggested.

"So how about..." Scritch, scratch, scratch, erase, chatter, and repeat.

2:12 PM

"It's DONE!" Misaki said.

"Okay, now I'll take that while you guys make at least one more together then you can make your own songs in your BG." Tomoyo said.

"What one more?" Mikan yelled.

"At least give us a break Tomo-chan" Karin said.

"Hai then half hour break"

"Yes!"

Everyone left except for Tomoyo-chan.

* * *

TSA is walking towards the park while MidNights follows.

After awhile Mikan finally turned around and yelled, "Why the hell are you following us?"

"Because, we're bored," Takumi answered.

"Then go find something else to do!" Misaki replied.

"We have nothing else to do, besides we're supposed to work together. Don't you think we could work better together and have more common ideas if we hangout together?" Takumi answered back again.

"No, now leave!" Misaki yelled back.

People start staring at them.

"Lower your voice! What people find out we're here and chase us to the end of the earth not to mention over a hundred scandals!" Kazune argued.

"Well then why don't you leave!" Karin argued back.

"It's not like I _want _to be here! _They_ are the ones who wanted to follow you!"

"Are you retarded or something? Leave them!"

"No way, we always stick together, or who will know what will happen next."

"Argh!"

"Are you guys done arguing? I'm starting to get hungry." Sakura interrupted.

"Yeah, me too" Hikari said.

"Then how about we eat there?" Sakura pointed to the restaurant with put door chairs and tables.

"Sure!" Hikari answered.

They all went to the tables and sat down.

Girls on one side of the table boys on the other. Somehow they got use to each other. They ordered their food. They sat there in silence until Mikan started humming a tune.

"Hey, that's a nice tune," Natsume complimented.

"Huh, oh thank you."

"I agree, how about adding some lyrics to it?" Syaoran suggested.

"What kind?" Misaki said.

"Uhm..."

"Ah! There's an airplane!" Sakura excitedly said. She reached up to then as if she grabbed it, she threw it in her mouth and as appeared to made a wish.

"How about airplanes?" Syaoran interuppted.

"That's a great idea, Raiden-kun!" Sakura said.

"Hey we can make this our second song!" Sakura continued.

"Then when we get back how about we..."

* * *

8:25 PM

"These sound great Tomoyo-chan," Karin said.

"Then these will be the new songs, Airplane, Lollipop, Love The Way You Lie, Gotta Gotta Go, Love Yourself, I Am The Best, Don't Stop The Music, Number 1, and Gyutto Good Luck." Tomoyo said.

"We'll be filming the M/V next week on Monday, I'll discuss with the president on what song tomorrow." she continued.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review so I know that you read it thank you!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

cLicK heRe!

V


	8. Chapter 8 Recording

Finally! A new chapter! Is what your thinking right? Anyways before continuing on to the story, I would like to voice out my opinion. I WANT THE OLD FANFICTION LAYOUT BACK! :/ At first I could tolerated it but no more (ha ha typing that reminded me of chihuahua the movie :D Have y'all seen it?) because I WANT MY REVIEW BUTTON BACK! Somewhere along the story I thought I put in a family concert somewhere but idk WHERE but pls ignore it. Oh and... IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRRY that I haven't been updating! But I'm on winter break now so its COOL! I have a TON of projects but I'll put that aside now. (I might cram it in last minute like I always so XD) WITHOUT FURTHUR DELAY! READ!

5:02 AM

Misaki's phone rings.

"Ugh, who would call at this time?" _I swear if this wasn't a good reason, I'd crack this person's head off. _she thought.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Misaki? The president and I decided on _Lollipop_ and to meet at hika studio by 7 am."

"Okay. Got it. Wait 7 as in I gotta get ready NOW?"

"Yea, that's why I'm calling you. The hika studio is at least and hour away."

"Tomoyo, my brain just got fried yesterday from thinking up songs for TSA and those bastards over there."

"We have to get started on recording the music ASAP because the president wants to release the collaborating album between TSA and MidNights"

"Wait what album?" Misaki said in surprise.

"The president didn't tell you? These songs are supposed to be made into an album."

"EHHH! Then what about the title of the album?"

"Exactly why you need to come BY 7!"

"GOT IT! We'll be there!"

Meanwhile~~~

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALK ABOUT? WHAT ALBUM?!" yelled not to pleased Natsume, who was woken up up by his manager phone call 5:15 in the morning.

"Well, you see, uh, your father, and the president of Eternal Ent. wants to make an album collaborating with MidNight's and TSA."

Natsume takes a deep breath and says "Okay, now then where do we meet again at what time?"

"Hika Studio at 7 AM sharp."

"And you call me now when the distance between here the hika studio is at least an hour away?"

"Yea."

"Goddamn it CALL ME EARLIER!"

"Well I had _just_ got the information so I couldn't do much about it."  
"Whatever, bye."

"I'll come pick you guys up around 6."

Time skip- Higa Studio 7:15 AM Recording room.

"Oozora, Starling. You two start out."

"Hai."

"Starling starts it out then Oozora."

Music plays.

[Karin] Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop  
[Kazune] Nah, that's not how we do it.

Music stops.  
"Oh thats pretty good but, Starling start up on a higher note. I think it might be better."  
Music plays again

[Karin] Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop  
[Kazune] Nah, that's not how we do it.

After 10 minutes  
"Okay that's good."  
"Finally!" Kazune and Karin said as the plopped down on the couches.

Eto, Light and Serephina, you two are next."  
"Hai!"

Music starts playing.

[Mikan & Sakura] Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-pop-pop

Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-pop-pop

And this goes on for like 5 hours with breaks in between.

12:16 PM

"So how will we split the rest of the songs?" Mikan asked.

"Well for "Love the Way You Lie" I'm thinking of Phoenix (Nat) doing the rapping and Light (Mik) will feature in it."

"What? Why? With him?"

"Yes, President Sasaki said your voice would be a better match with him, and I agree."

"Mou, Sasaki-san!"

"Phoenix-san, you okay with it?"

"I'm cool with it. Unlike some unprofessional person over there."

"NANI?!"

"Moving on, for "Airplane" I want Kishi and Dark to sing."

Kishi (Kei) smirked and Dark (Hik) started to send daggers at him.

"For "Gotta Gotta Go", "Number 1", and "Love Yourself" MidNight will sing as a group for that."

"Finally for "I Am The Best", "Don't Stop The Music", and " Gyutto Good Luck" TSA will sing those songs."

Recording of songs lasted 2 Days

Then Photo shoots

Then M/Vs

I know this is extremely short but I've decided to put the next part in the next ch and the reason why I didn't write about the Photo shoot and recording of MVs cuz its difficult and it has not much of a real point in the actual story which will cause dragging for the story to be longer. Since I see there's no point I'll just move on with the story. However I promise the next ch will be LONGER


	9. Chapter 9 Debut

**Thanks for supporting TwilightSakuraS! Hope you continue to do so! ^_^**

* * *

[Breaking News]

The TSA is collaborating with MidNights in making an album. I'm sure many fans will be overjoyed seeing the most popular groups are collaborating. Their new album is out now called CANDAYS&THEBESTS. The album is in 3 different languages with 3 MVs! Run to a store nearby you now before it's sold out. Rumor says they'll debut in K! Countdown! So stay tuned in!

"I hear its sold out in a couple hundred of stores now." Kei mentioned.

"Really? Its only been an hour though." Kazune said.

"Of course I'd be sold out. We're in it." Natsume arrogantly spoke out.

"Oh just shut up, its thanks to us." Mikan wanted to say something else but that''d be just plain disrespectful. They might be rude but they're still singers with talent which she'd never admit out loud, especially to Phoenix.

"What are you talking about Polka?"

"ERRRRRRRRHGHHHHH! Would you forget that nickname already?!"

"No."

"I hate you, you stupid, arrogant, hard-headed good-for-nothing!"

_Flashback_

_Mikan was walk back to her waiting room until she stepped on a stupid banana peel and of course the clumsy like her would slip and fall. However luck was not with her. Natsume was standing right in the back of her and saw her polka dotted panties, therefore the birth of the nickname "polka"._

_End of Flashback._

Stage dude, "TSA and MidNights you're up in 5!"

"Hai!" TSA replied and walked out the waiting room and into the backstage.

MidNight stayed silent and followed TSA.

On the stage:

MC2: I love to eat lollipops! Don't you?  
MC: Of course they're colorful and yummy! Don't you just want to make a song out of it?  
MC2: There already is a song! It just came out! Didn't you hear?  
MC: Are you talk about the one where TSA and MidNight sing? It's the reason why I love lollpops! Now get ready! The best collab of TSA and MidNight is about to start with their new song "Lollipop" from the album "CANDAY&THEBEST"

(Wanna listen? This song is by Bigbang and 2NE1 called "Lollipop" I DONT OWN THIS! Go to YouTube and search "Lollipop Bigbang and 2ne1")

[Karin] Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop  
[Kazune] Nah, that's not how we do it

[Mikan & Sakura] Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-pop-pop

Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-pop-pop

[Kei] (Let me tell y'all) Magdaesatangboda deo dalkomhan  
Nae ma-eumeun teojildeut-han Dynamite  
Nan kkalkkeumhan namja T.O.P.  
Naesarang Bling Bling like L E D

[Mikan] (Uh) Geudaen ddak nae seutalya [Kei] (Me?)  
Banjjakbanjjak seutaya  
Saekdareungeol weonhae? [Natsume] (yes)  
Let me show you if that's okay

[Natsume] Now come on  
Saek-kkaleun Rainbow  
Nal neukkin sungan neon bbajeobeorin-geol ara  
You just can't control

[Sakura] Nal saro jabeun geon  
Neowa namani aneun uri dulae secret light~

[Takumi] Hey girl, let's get it poppin'

[Chorus]  
[Takumi] Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop dalkomhagae dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop naegae soksakyeojwo  
[Sakura] Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop sangkeumhagae dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop neoreul weonhajana

[Natsume] Lolli Lolli Lollipop Girl neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop

[Syaoran] Nal seollaegae haneun neo-ae Body neo-ae Move  
Imi neo shiseoneul gadweobeorin na-ae Groove  
Shiksanghamdeuleun mae-il nal jichigae hae  
Let's just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H.

[Natsume] Now come on  
Saek-kkaleun Rainbow  
Nal neukkin sungan neon bbajeobeorin-geol ara  
You just can't control

[Misaki] Nal saro jabeun geon  
Neowa namani aneun uri dulae Secret Light

[Takumi] Hey girl, let's get it poppin'

[Repeat Chorus]

[Takumi] Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop  
[Mikan] Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop sangkeumhagae dagawa  
Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop neoreul weonhajana

[Mikan & Sakura] Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Boy Neon naui Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop

[Kazune] Han sun-ganae neukkimi anya  
Jigeum du nuneul gamado neon nae apae seoitneungeol  
[Syaoran] Naegae baradeon geugae neoya  
Geunyang idaero neowa na jeo bulbitarae

[Repeat Chorus]

[All] Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-pop-pop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon na-ae Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-pop-pop

"Good work everyone! I'm sure this album will be a big hit. I won't bother with your rest now." Tomoyo said.  
"Dark, Kishi, Light, Phoenix you guys need to got to Musicgayo to do your duets." Misaki reminded them.  
"No~ I don't want to go." Mikan said as Hikari pulled her away even though she disliked it as much as her while Natsume and Kei just followed.

At Musicgayo

Backstage:  
"I cannot believe I'm doing this with you."  
"Oh, are you saying your so called singing will be better than mines?"  
Veins popped in her head. "Of course not! Today I will the best!"

MC: Oh, why can't we can wish on airplanes?  
MC2: Because their airplanes!  
MC: Can we pretend their shooting stars?  
MC2:I guess we can.  
MC:Then I guess we can wish on it! Now from their new album "CANDAY&THEBEST" the Dark from TSA and Kishi from MidNight, "Airplane"

[Hikari] Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

[Kei] Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Hikari] Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

[Kei] Yeah, somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up, Bobby Ray

So can I get a wish to end the politics?  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand, and then again I sink  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes

[Hikari] Can we pretend that airplanes  
[Hikari & Kei] In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now

"I guess you can sing." Kei said.  
Hikari smirked.  
"As an average singer that is."  
More veins popped.  
"I swear next time I'll sing so good that you'll be amazed."  
_You already amazed me. _He thought.

_Flashback  
__**RECORDING: Airplane**_

_I bet she suck at singing with that high voice of hers. I don't think she can even hit any notes. I hate people who lip sing. _Kei thought.

Alright Dark start from the beginning.  
_What? No warm ups?Of course __**I **__don't need warm-ups but I guess that hoe lip-sings._

Music plays

Hikari: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now  
Kei looks at her surprised. _What the- Her voice is beautiful. Wait what am I thinking? I just thought of her as a __**hoe**__ just now. She not a hoe she's a goddamn angel. _  
"Stop! Stop!" Tomoyo said, "Kishi! Oi KISHI!  
"What?" Kei said breaking out in his thoughts.  
"What so you mean what? SING!"  
Hikari giggled.  
_God, her laugh was so cute. Wait- what am I thinking? "cute" CUTE? Never in my life had I ever __thought of that word. Did I think CUTE? Oh no this girl is making me go crazy! _(ME:Yes! I will make you go crazy MWHAHAHAHAHA!)  
"Sorry. I'll start now."  
"Alright start from the top!"

End of Flashback

Meanwhile Mikan & Natsume-

"Oi Polka."  
"What? And I told you to stop calling me that."  
"Sing well."  
"I **will **no thanks to you."

MC: And now this song will make us burn inside out!  
MC2: How will it makes us burn? There's no fire.  
MC: From our feelings of the song!  
MC2: We'll see.  
MC: This song is "Love the Way You Lie" by Phoenix from MidNight featuring Light from TSA of their new epic collaboration album "CANDAY&THEBEST"

[Mikan] Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Natsume] I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it

Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back

She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

[Mikan] Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Natsume] You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em

It's the race that took over, it controls you both  
So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over

But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

[Mikan] Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Natsume] Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded

Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall

Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire

[Mikan] Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

"So how I do?" Mikan asked.  
"Horrible."  
Mikan pouted which Natsume thought it was cute.  
His Brain:  
_She asked me. Why? I don't know but I decided to tease her. She pouted. Cute. What the fuck did I just think? Cute? __**The Natsume Hyuuga**__ do not think cute. I need to stay away from her. She makes me feel weird. _  
"Well you stupid and arrogant monster, I think I did great and you sucked." Mikan said and stuck her tongue out."

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS/LYRICS STATED ABOVE OR IN ANY PREVOUS CHAPTERS.

Like it? Love it? THEN GODDAM N REVIEW.

Note: I cant find any ideas on how to write this story any ideas? I'll promise I'll be sure to mention/give credit if I use any of them. Even if just a part. HELP ME. Otherwise I might discontinue this cuz yea WHITE MIND RIGHT NOW SO HELP!


End file.
